Blue Heart
by Marawa
Summary: Kisa/Saku, AU. After a mission scare Sakura is left in the care of the Monster of the Hidden Mist, and he's feeling rather ravenous.


"What a terrible life…" the words were like a breath of fresh ignorance in Kisame's ears. As he woke from an empty slumber he pulled himself away from the comfort of his hard mattress. He stretched his aching back and ruffled his spiky hair with his blue fingertips.

He sighed as he looked upon his reflection in the tall mirror standing in the corner of the room. He was not a morning person and he knew the smallest thing could make him erupt like an over-active volcano. He had been pilloried enough and so to save himself further ridicule he placed the straw hat on the top of his prickly hair. The cap covering most of his face.

* * *

The man left his room and walked down the cold dark corridor until he reached his partner's room on the left hand side. "Hey Itachi, you up?" he said knocking upon the door. A second later and Itachi appeared pulling his cloak on ready for their mission. The man slipped past him and Kisame took that as his answer.

As they left the akatsuki base Kisame finally woke enough to remember their reason for going out on their mission and hopefully it wouldn't take too long. He looked up to the cold night sky and then inhaled a deep breath. Throughout the journey there were no words exchanged between the two men; Kisame was far lost in his thoughts to care about Itachi's dreary nature or reluctance to speak.

Walking on through many forests and villages Kisame sighed to himself; they'd been walking for hours and it didn't feel as though they were getting any closer to their destination. However, he trusted Itachi and knew his partner would speak up if he didn't know where the location of the hidden village was.

There was a soft crunching that woke Kisame from his daydream. He looked down to see snow beneath his feet. It was thin and translucent but slightly slippery; they were on the right path.

He noticed many icicles frozen in motion on the top of tree branches that hung above his and his partner's head. And if he were any taller than the sharp edges of the deathly stalactites they would have nipped at his head. Kisame noted the immediate drop in temperature as he passed those icicles. A shiver ran across the blue outer layer of his rough skin.

He cleared his throat as the thick covering of forest trees began to lessen, opening up to a town, people could be spotted moving about in the distance. They didn't look like much to him.

"We must act quickly." Itachi said to him. Of course Itachi wouldn't want to disturb the village of their presence if he could help it and sometimes he really did wonder why they had been partnered together.

"You think they'll be here?" Kisame almost snorted. "Why would anyone wanna live in a place this fucking cold?" he said to his much shorter partner, the young man merely moved his dark glare up to Kisame's penetrating beady eyes.

"Leader-sama has given us an order. If they aren't here we will have to stay the night until it is possible to leave undetected." He commented. Kisame only grunted at thought of having to stay the whole night in this godforsaken land and with as cold a person as Itachi. He could think of much better things to do with his time.

"Do not forget our reason for being here Kisame." Kisame rolled his eyes. The sooner they found the scroll; the better. At least then Itachi could go back to his skulking. Whether he respected the man or not didn't lessen how he often annoyed Kisame with his bluntness. For someone who had killed his entire family, he was particularly dry.

At once Itachi stopped abruptly and signalled for Kisame to do the very same. Kisame only turned to him and waited. Then the young Uchiha pointed in the direction of the sound of small talk. The two approached the sound. Peering through the bushes they found their first lead, it was a group of men chatting and looking around secretively. When Itachi and Kisame emerged from the darkness of the forest the men gave Kisame just one look before they ran for the hills.

They followed the men into the cave but as the disturbance became too much for the cold black hole, the walls of the cave became undone. The ground shook and the musky scent of rock and ice came flooding forwards. Kisame shielded his face from the cold gust of air.

Itachi was not about to lose their target and in the process the rubble from above came cascading down and Itachi was lost from sight.

"Damn it!" Kisame cursed angrily.

"Itachi!" he shouted, using his hands over his mouth in a cupping motion to echo the sound. But he received no response. He groaned angrily, he'd lost his partner and now he was by himself.

He received cold stares from the people of Yukigakure as he strolled back through the town. "Fuck." He had lost his hat. No wonder everyone was spitting on the ground as he walked past. A group of children were walking his way but as the saw him they all froze with horror on their faces. He quickened his pace and puffed out his chest as he grinned.

Kisame decided to live up to his name as 'the Monster of the Hidden Mist' and bared a frightful smirk towards the young children. Some screamed and ran off instantly. One in particular began to cry but one stayed, paralysed with fear. He walked past them and could feel the pitiful chakra that radiated off of them.

He knew his own chakra was filled with such horror and malic; if only he'd release the full impact of it he could be sure that many of the bystanders watching him would drop from the pressure. Pressure that would seep through their lungs and suffocate every pathetic dream they had in mind.

As he walked through the town the light cast down above it began to diminish. It was getting late and he had yet to find a place to stay the night. As he looked around he noticed a nearby building he could see men walking into. One by one they disappeared into the cold mist that plagued the doorway; he couldn't help but to grin.

"Might as well find some company if I'm gonna be stuck here." And Kisame knew exactly what kind of company he would be in need of. The very thought made his lower body tingle and throb with need. Walking into the building he could hear the resonating whispers of a few women, circling the corridors. They looked upon him with terror; one woman even dropped to the floor and started praying for the 'plague' that had entered the building to leave.

Pity at its truest.

But he was very used to it. Women got scared of him far easier than men but he had no doubt in his mind he could find a woman desperate enough to lay with someone like him for the night. Prostitutes would even suffice but the limited money he had on him would be going towards the drinks he could buy throughout the night and he wouldn't waste it. A brothel such as this would be enough for tonight, or so he hoped.

Pein would kill him when he made his way back to the base. Regardless of Itachi's cool demeanour on the mission, the scroll they had been looking for was of great importance. Laced with information infringing more secrets that Pein apparently found to be of great interest, Kisame and Itachi had been sent on the job the minute word circulated of its location back in Amegakure.

It was rare to see Pein so unyielding concerning a simple scroll but Kisame wasn't stupid, there were many things their leader didn't share with the and vice versa.

The curved corridor lead Kisame through the opening of the building into a small sitting room with minimal chairs and even less staff. One woman turned to him straight away, her eyes widened at the sight of him. She turned to another woman who stood behind a counter with her, she instructed that her co-worked look up, not even raising her own eyes. The younger woman gasped in shock and then clasped her hand over her mouth, she was then urged out from behind the counter by her friends towards Kisame.

She motioned Kisame sit as she came close to him.

Then the woman offered him a drink.

"Sake." Kisame said simply, he was parched as he watched her pour him a small glass. He frowned; a meagre glass would not sate his thirst so he reached towards her and grabbed the bottle out of her hand. The woman sucked in a deep breath.

After taking a swig of the bottle he spat out the drink and made a face of disgust. "That's not sake!" he said angrily. The woman took a few steps back in shock of Kisame's outburst. She visibly swallowed and then bowed her head and shivered as she continued to stagger away. The other women rushed out of the room.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked. "It's too cold to make alcohol here." She told him.

Kisame stood abruptly, feeling the weight of samehada on his back he knew he was coming close to losing his temper if he didn't find somewhere to rest soon.

"Come." He beckoned the woman towards him. Hopefully she'd get over her passiveness the minute they found a room or else he'd have to find someone else and he hadn't seen a more depressing brothel in his life and he'd seen many a share.

Kisame pulled out a note of money and passed it to the woman. Her eyes lit up instantly when she saw it and as she took it she bowed graciously and then took Kisame off to find a room to stay in. The corridor she took him down was short, there were only six rooms, three on each side of the corridor and only one of them was occupied already.

Kisame pulled her into the closest one and shut the door behind him. He tore samehada from his back and placed it in the corner of the room. He took a lasting gaze around the room, small and cold. The wallpaper was old and torn and the bed was shoved into the far corner. The woman standing beside Kisame waited patiently to be instructed on how to please him. With the amount of money she earned in a week, she'd better make the most of Kisame's gift.

He pushed her back into the small bed. "Ah!" she yelped. He took a moment to stand back and just look at her, she was terrified but as he could easily tell, desperate too. The woman had short scraggily hair and a face full of anxiety. She was tall and slim; there were bruises on her wrists and arms from what Kisame could see but he was less than interested in her past history with other clients.

Snarling he ordered, "Open your legs." And the woman complied and bit her lip. Slowly he moved towards her, set on top of her in the space she had created for him.

The last he could remember was the small whimpering of the woman, every single time he touched her. He held his breath as he came close to entering her and then a small disturbance managed to sway him from doing the deed. He looked up to the tiny window above the bed and wondered if he was being watched. The thought of this did not turn him on and so he pulled back and fastened his trousers up before another flash whizzed past the window.

The woman below him gave a worried, wide-eyed stare and waited for him to continue and come back to the bed but he didn't.

Kisame waited and a second later yet another flash came across the window, movement. He collected samehada and braced himself. Momentarily he turned to the scraggily haired lady whose face was covered with worry. He snarled at her making her retreat back into the corner of the bed, holding up what was left of the clothes Kisame had torn to shreds.

Then a flash of pink came across the small window, he grumbled angrily, "That's it."

Kisame ran off out of the building, suddenly thoughts of his mission rustled through his brain. Maybe he still had a chance of finding the men who had taken the scroll he'd been sent to retrieve. He kept a firm grip on the neck of samehada as he flew across the tree tops in the cold night air of Yukigakure.

There was more than one target in sight. Around four people and from the way they moved he observed that they were shinobi, maybe from Sunagakure but their uniforms put him off that idea. Kisame sped up his pace as two of the shinobi suddenly disappeared, they were obviously onto something themselves and he did not expect they knew he was following them. Air whistled past his ears.

Wherever the men were going, their target was quicker than them.

Kisame smirked as he found himself moving in on the closest shinobi. They were carrying something pink, or rather their hair was that colour. He frowned at the unpleasant choice of gene that had been bestowed on the shinobi he followed; at least his ailment would have no one dare to challenge him. He was, after all a monster.

Soon he noticed said shinobi was most likely female from the overall frame of their body. And they were quick, he'd give them that but he assured he'd be stronger.

Continuously jumping from branch to branch, Kisame of the pouch on the kunoichi left hip, she was definitely a shinobi with that kind of gear. But then there were a few things that gave away her military standing such as her slightly muscular arms. They looked soft to the touch but firmer than a civilian woman's. And then there was the fierce spring in her step as she sprang from one tree branch to the next, adamant that no one was following her.

When the kunoichi moved down into the streets and round the corners of buildings, Kisame followed her. She was moving quicker now as she ran, she looked from side to side a lot making Kisame decide she was either looking for the other shinobi or she was trying to get away from something.

Her hair was a bright shade of pink that made it quite easy for him to follow her throughout the ruins of the cold snowy streets without losing her and her pale luminous skin was a pearly complexion.

In fact, she looked somewhat familiar.

As he caught up with her he managed to find her cornered in the side of a building and as she turned to find a way out, he moved in on his prey. When she saw him she back into the building with a stunned expression on her face.

"Hehe…pretty little kunoichi like you shouldn't be out here by yourself." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him. He heard her gasp as he faced her directly giving her full view of his frightful appearance. She swallowed and managed to tug her arm away from him but still she was cornered.

She stepped to the side as if to make it away from him but he only pursued her further. He reached out a hand to grab her again when she jumped back into the brick wall to avoid his touch.

"I'm not a prostitute!" the woman screeched. It wouldn't do good to offend his later company but Kisame laughed, he hadn't been expecting to hear that from her.

"Oh really?" He said but still a grin was plastered to his face. He asked her, "What are you doing out here? All by yourself?" he took a step forwards.

"That is none of your concern. Now please…" she started but it soon became apparent he wasn't about to let her escape him.

For a second the woman paused and then she looked at Kisame's clothing, she frowned as though trying to work out what kind of organisation had red clouds among a black background. Then thought lit her face with realisation.

"Don't come any closer." She said holding up a kunai in front of her in the defence position. He knew it wouldn't take much to disarm her but he knew what it felt like when an underestimated opponent gave up much more of a fight than he had been expecting.

She slipped out another kunai with her other hand and then held them out as if to show the big blue man that she was not afraid to protect herself if need be.

"Actually, I think I will." He said, "I'm pretty sure I'll get some sort of reward out of this when I bring you to Pein."

"What?" Sakura screeched. "You, you're akatsuki!" now he'd defiantly have to take her back with him, she obviously knew of him. His reputation really had exceeded expectations. He smiled.

"And you're from Konoha. Headband or not, you all look alike." He said licking his lips. Sakura's lip almost trembled as she held back from making any sudden movements against the man. But he was too quick as he launched himself at her, Sakura yelped and the kunai in her hands dropped to the ground with a clink as they landed in the snow.

He threw her over his shoulder, her face but an inch from samehada. She screamed from the top of her lungs and hit at Kisame's back but the blows did nothing as he started to walk off.

"Shut it kunoichi. I gave up a whore for you. You will shut up or I'll make you shut up." He warned her sharply.

"You won't do a thing!" Sakura said punching him in his back, "Let me down you asshole!" she cried. And as she wiggled about, something told Sakura that Kisame hadn't been expecting her to come loose from his strong hold and kick him straight in the groin.

"You bitch!" he hissed dropping her.

Sakura took off as fast as her feet would carry her. Her strong chakra pulsated throughout her body, accumulating at her feet in hopes of accelerating her pace, which it did. But as bad luck would have it, she lost her footing when looking back to see if the man had caught up to her.

"Where do you think you're going, pinky?" was the last thing Sakura heard before being slammed to the ground. Her arms pinned above her head whilst blood pooled beneath her on the cold icy ground. She throbbed.

* * *

_To be continued... Please review :) _


End file.
